


i will soothe your pain

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, both of them are, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison take a break from the real world</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will soothe your pain

Stiles had brought Allison with him to his and Scott’s ‘let’s get drunk and talk about our problems’ spot.

They each had booze and were ready to just drink the night away.

"This place…" Allison looked around, then up. She smiled. "You can actually see the stars from here," She laughed a little.

Stiles smiled at her and sat down. “Yeah, and I think the best part is, hardly anyone goes this far into the preserve. So, for once, we have no responsibilities.”

Allison looked to Stiles. “You’re awesome for doing this,” She told him.

"Yeah, I know," He gave her a cheeky grin making her roll her eyes.

He opened the whiskey in smooth practiced sweeps and slung it back. She took that cue to start and he started the fire.

-

Pretty soon, they were laughing and having a good time. And really drunk. They both were sitting, because Allison had tripped while standing and Stiles thought the ground looked like a great place at the moment.

Allison looked to Stiles. “You really are great,” She slurred.

"And you’re really pretty," He smiled.

Allison looked him over. Normally, she wouldn’t consider him an option, because Scott and Stiles were best friends. But looking at Stiles now, she could definitely see the appeal for him. He was tall, and broad shouldered, muscled, and his hair went from buzz cut to actually attractive hair, soft looking. And his eyes were honey colored and his lips quirked into a smile.

"We should make out," She said.

"Should we?" He asked, but then he grinned and leaned forward.

She met him half way, letting a sloppy efficient kiss take them over, her straddling him and grinding down while he explored her mouth with his tongue, kissing her deeply.

Making out with Allison was easy, natural. His hands went to her hips, curving around her ass, her hands tugged at his hair and she wrapped an arm around his neck to get closer.

They broke so he could kiss her neck, sucking and nipping and drawing a moan from her. 

She laughed a little, breathless. Leaning down she caught his lips again.

-

Allison didn’t remember coming home, so it was a real shock when she woke in her bed. She felt the hang over, but she’d had worse, meaning someone ha helped her out last night. 

And it wasn’t her father, otherwise he’d be hovering. 

Stiles must have, because she looked to her nightstand and saw a water bottle and a scrawled note. 

'hope you slept well' was all it said and made her smile.

Stiles was such a freaking gentleman.

-

Stiles had sobered up after that, got 2 hours of sleep and got dressed. he remembered last night perfectly, and knew there was going to be hell to pay. The three hickeys on his neck just didn’t help him at all. But he remembered good things too, like her lips on his, the feeling of how right it was, the natural flow of their movements.

He’s not gonna let it happen again.


End file.
